This invention relates generally to safety valves. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices which are useful for the control of free fluid flow conditions in resilient tubing. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, suited for use with a peristaltic pump to allow for flow through the associated tubing during pumping conditions and to prevent flow through such tubing when the tubing is disconnected from the pump.